The increase in bit rates, particularly in the context of the so-called VHTS (Very High Throughput Satellite) satellites, is leading to the proliferation of infrastructures with maintenance and interconnection costs which are correlated. For reasons of the requirements of capacity and therefore of frequency resources, it is necessary to use increasingly higher frequency bands (Q/V of the electromagnetic spectrum) comprising attenuation variations linked to the significant meteorological conditions. When the meteorological conditions are too degraded, it is necessary to use a site diversity strategy consisting in passing through another anchorage site known as “gateway”. A gateway is located at various points under the coverage of a satellite. The site diversity consists in using places sufficiently far apart for the correlation between the meteorological conditions to be negligible. The drawback resulting therefrom is the proliferation of the locations and therefore of the infrastructures with the attendant increase in costs.
FIG. 1 illustrates a user network 1 according to the prior art in which a hub 10 and an RF module 11 are collocated in a gateway 12. Such an architecture results in significant gateway sizes because the latter have to be dimensioned to be able to distribute the maximum capacity to the satellite. Furthermore, the traffic must be rerouted from one gateway to another in case of site diversity.